Mirian Moonwillow
Mirian Moonwillow is a spelltheif. Possesions +1 Silver Dagger, Spell Storing 50 ft rope -Tinder box -Mortar & Pestle -Pitons Large Belt Pouch -Flint & Steel -Whetstone Waterskin Hammer (work) Mirror, metal. Pick Axe (for wood, etc...) Crowbar, Shovel Grappling Hook 1 LBS Wax Holy Water x6 Flasks of Oil x6 Small Tent Bedroll Rations x7 Hoof pick/trimmer File, 10 inch Comb Brush Carrots (10) Apples (6) Sweets History An elf growing up on the streets of Edgegate is very similar to that of a human. Steal for food, find a safe place to sleep, and avoid the authorities at all cost. Except, Mirian was born of magical blood. So while her friends would play pranks on the clergy, Mirian would use the priest's own spells to heal the marks of her punishment even as they were spanked. Imagine a priest's surprise when he went to "Hold Person" a young thief only to find that they could not move themselves! Anyway, this was the life that Mirian lived for many years. Except after twenty or so years, he friends had grown up, begun their proper lives, while Mirian was still an indignent youth. Over the years she became more and more of a loner as her friends began to disappear. One particular afternoon, while she was attempting to losen the ties an a robed man's purse (something she never was very good at) she was caught. She noticed him mutter a few words, beginning to cast a spell, so she responded reflexively, delving into the man to use some of his ability to escape. What she found, however, was a completely new form of magic than the kind used by priests and clergy. A form that felt innately natural to her.The wizard, Noxten, was surprised as well by this young elf's talent, and convinced her to come learn from him. For years, Mirian studied under Noxten's tutelage. He was not a cruel man, but it was not kindness that brought him to care for Mirian. He was simply curious. Eventually, as magic began to lose its thrill to Mirian and became more of a tool, she began to try out some new hobbies. Such as a "consultant" for the various thieves and illegal guilds around the city. Her skill set, distinct looks, and simply being a woman, allowed her access to any number of locations and kept her aloof from any group looking for a permanent member. Simply put, it was fun but she wasn't a fan of many of the dealings she became a part of While she was being employed to act bouncer in a large meeting of, presumably, several of the city's underbosses, she encountered a group intending to raid the meeting. As she squared off with the leader, the both found to some amusement, that both were fighting in the same style. Two daggers drawn in the Daggerspell Stance, using arcane magic to augment their fighting. The man, while clearly her better enjoyed the spar for quite a while, while his group proceeded on the meeting. Rather than kill her, as is typical, he offered her a place in the Daggerspell Guardians. Promising adventure and excitement outside the city, whose walls she had never left. Category:Moon elves Category:Spelltheives